Kingdom Rulers: Bloody Rage Book 3
by BloodyFang92
Summary: He’s a prince,she’s a princess,he’s cold,she’s warm,he’s bad,and she’s good.Their basically complete opposites but what happens if they meet and fall in love?Especially when their families have been feuding for the past 100 years?SasSak ON HOLD
1. Midnight Visit

**_Summary:_** He's a prince, she's a princess, he's cold, she's warm, he's bad, and she's good. Their basically complete opposites but what happens if they meet and fall in love? Especially when their families have been feuding for the past 100 years? Can they over come the obstacles placed in front of them or will they fail and fall apart?

_Thoughts _

**_Sasuke/Sakura Inner Self_**

_**Chapter One: Midnight Visit **_

She sat there, in the dark, as cold as ever. You could see her figure clearly shivering. Her breathe could easily be seen when she in and ex haled. Her life was falling at such a fast rate. So many things had happen before and now this. How could this happen to her? How? She was supposedly one of the strongest there was but here she was in a jail cell, in her enemies' castle.

Her and her friends had been captured the moment they had stepped foot into their land, yes she knew that her family had been feuding with theirs for over a hundred years but she didn't think they would immediately put her in jail for just walking into their land? What kind of people were they? A sudden creak drew her attention back to reality as she looked at the door to the dungeon that had creaked open and she looked at who had come.

She squinted her eyes, looking for the person, but it was of no use, it was too dark to see anything. She sighed and gave up trying to see them and rested her head against the hard stonewall behind her. The chains around her ankles and wrists were starting to annoy her to no end, not to mention they were tight and hurt like hell.

Yeah, she was chained to a wall, her enemy took no chance, they obviously didn't want her to escape. She heard silent footsteps against the floor and knew the person was near her although she still saw nothing.

That is until she felt the chains around her ankles and wrist loosen. She looked up and saw dark red eyes with black swirls staring at her. She gasped as she looked into them. "Come with me." She heard a rough male voice tell her, as she felt a hand wrap itself against her wrist.

She didn't dare try to struggle for she knew she was in no position to. She followed the stranger up the cold, stone steps to the dungeon door. The stranger opened it, quietly making his way out of the dungeon, with her following closely behind for he had yet to let go of her wrist.

They must have made millions of turns, climbed hundreds of steps and snuck passed thousand of guards before finally making it to their destination. The stranger stopped and pushed open the door, revealing a huge master bedroom. There was a king sized bed, a dresser with a mirror that held all kinds of men's cologne brushes and things like that.

There were also two doors, one on each side of the room. Weapons hung all around the walls, decorating them. There was a fireplace on each side of the room, next to the bed after the doors. They were all made of black stone, fresh wood was piled up in a stand next to them. Torches lit some of the room up, as did a candle lamp on the dresser.

The stranger pulled her to the bed, as he walked over to the lamp. He made it brighter but it was not bright enough to see the man's face. He than went with one of the lit torches and lit all the other ones up as well as started a fire in each of the fireplaces.

His back was facing her so she had yet to see the man's face. All she knew was that he had raven-hair in spikes and had a nice built from the way the shirt was clinging to his body. The stranger finally turned to her, a smirk upon his face.

She recognized it instantly. "Prince Sasuke." She mumbled as she saw his face. His smirk widened as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yes? And if I am correct you are Princess Sakura Haruno?" He asked her, as he stared into her jade eyes.

"Yes, I am. What do you want? Why am I here?" She asked him shifting uncomfortable as he gazed at her.

"Do you wish to still be back in the dungeon?" She shook her head immediacy she hated that place.

"Than don't complain." He told her coldly.

She looked at him and sighed. She wouldn't have been in this mess if not for the fact that their families have been feuding for over the past 100 years and she just happened to walk into their territory with her friends not thinking they would do anything.

But she was in their castle probably ready to be hung. Her life was so messed up that it wasn't even funny. First her parents tell her the one thing she never wanted to hear and now the enemy captures her and her friends. Can anything else go wrong?

"Why did you come here?" Sasuke asked her all of a sudden. She looked at him with confusion. Why did she come here? Why would he care?

"Why do you care?" She asked him, it wasn't in a cold tone or anything, and it sounded more of curious tone.

Sasuke was a bit shocked at first but didn't show it. No one ever dared to talk back to him. It was a first. He smirked at her. This girl was different than the ones he had met. It didn't matter that she was a princess either, for he had met plenty of other princesses and they hadn't talked back to him.

Not to mention she didn't fall at his feet like the others. He was very interested about her now. Not to mention he was starting to like her. He had been watching her for some time now, for she had been in the castle for about a month now.

"I don't know. Just answer the question." Sasuke told her, his voice no longer cold, just normal and she stared at him.

"Umm…well I came here to get stronger." Sakura answered him.

"Why? Aren't you strong already? Why don't you train in your own country?" Sasuke asked her, and she looked away her eyes starting to fill with tears. Sasuke saw this and became confused, why was she crying?

"I left my country two years ago and haven't been there since. And no I'm not strong enough, not yet." Sakura told him, wiping away the falling tears.

"Why did you leave your country?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" She asked him, becoming annoyed. She didn't like answering all these question.

Sasuke shrugged, not really knowing why. "Because I wanted to." He replied.

"Why did you bring me here? I'm a prisoner, I'm not suppose to leave the dungeon." Sakura asked him. Why did he help her? She was confused about that. Their parents were mortal enemies and here he is talking to her, as if they were friends.

"I don't care. I'm the Prince. I do as I please. And if I want to take you to my room than I sure as hell am. Nothing can stop me from getting what I want." Sasuke answered her, moving closer to her on the bed.

Sakura was surprise by his answer. She never expected an actual answer, she expected him to just say shut up or it's none of your business. She eyed him as he shifted closer to her, it wasn't bothering her for some reason, actually it was the complete opposite. It was as if she wanted him closer to him. This feeling confused her but she shrugged it off, not caring right now.

"Oh, and why would you want me here in your room?" She asked him quietly and he smirked once again.

His mouth moved to her ear and he softly replied, "Because you interest me to no end."

_**(A/N: End of chapter one. Hope you liked it for now. Oh and I know some people are going to ask me about the sudden changes in attitude so I'll answer it. It's kinda like love at first sight in a way, I guess. It their own little way. Please review. I would very much appreciate it and I would put the next chapter up faster. Thank you) **_

**_There will be sequels to this and there will also be two prequels to it. I'm starting them now, they will be about Sasuke's and Sakura's life before this story. They have nothing to do with each other though._**


	2. Midnight Talks

**Summary: **He's a prince, she's a princess, he's cold, she's warm, he's bad, and she's good. Their basically complete opposites but what happens if they meet and fall in love on sight? Especially when their families have been feuding for the past 100 years? Can they over come the obstacles placed in front of them or will they fail and fall apart?

_Thoughts _

_**Sasuke/Sakura Inner Self**_

**_Chapter Two: Midnight Talks_ **

Before she could reply a loud bang was heard on the wooden door. Sasuke scowled and stood up, walking towards the door. "Who the hell is it?" He asked threw the door, annoyed he was interrupted before he got a reaction from Sakura.

"Open the door, Sasuke." A loud angered voice said from the other side. Sasuke recognized it in an instant. He moved his hand to rest on the doorknob of the door but before he turned it he turned to Sakura.

"Hide. Go threw one of the doors." He told her as low as possible, making sure the man outside the door did not hear.

She nodded to him and slowly stood up, walking slowly to the door on the right. When the heard the door click closed he turned back to the door, unlocked it and slowly turned the doorknob. He then pushed open the door.

In the doorway stood none other than Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha. He had no emotions on his face but his eyes told all who looked into them that he was angry. Sasuke looked at his father who seemed to be looking around the room, as if he were looking for something or someone not suppose to be there.

"Where is she?" His father asked him and he shrugged, his eyes emotionless. He pretended not to know what he was talking about, afraid to upset his father. Not to mention he wanted her to stay here with him for now.

"Don't lie to me boy." Fugaku said to his son, glaring at him.

"I'm not, sir." Sasuke replied, trying to keep his rising anger in check and out of his voice. Fugaku looked over him carefully, trying to find anything that said he was lying. When he found none, he sighed.

"If you do find her, bring her to me. That is one annoying woman. The faster's she dead, the faster I can relax." Fugaku said to his son who almost growled in protest. His eyes had flashed to red for a moment before returning back to normal.

"Itachi has returned as you know. We're not sure of what to do with him though. He left the village for no reason at all and than we find him with our mortal enemies daughter. He will be punished that is for sure." Fugaku told Sasuke.

"So? Why are you telling me this, sir? He has nothing to do with me." Sasuke said to his father, not really caring about what happens to his traitorous brother.

"I just thought you should know. After all he is your only brother."

"I could care less, sir. Now would you please leave? It's past midnight and I wish to sleep." Sasuke said and Fugaku narrowed his eyes at him, looking around the room once more before leaving without another word.

When he was sure his father had gone he walked to the door on the right and opened it, reveling a huge walk in closet.

"Sakura? Where are you?" He asked, looking around for her. He spotted her by the mirror, looking at herself. Sasuke walked up behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around.

"Oh, Sasuke, I didn't see you there. I should have though, I would have seen you in the mirror…." She trailed off as she turned back around to look into the mirror, seeing only herself, Sasuke was not in it despite the fact that he was right behind her.

"You forgot what kingdom's I come from." Sasuke said to her and she looked up at him with confusion.

"What?" She asked and Sasuke sighed.

"Bloody Blade Melt. Blades Country, Melt Country and Blood Country, better know as…"

"Vampire Country." Sakura finished for him.

"Yes."

"That's why I can't see you in the mirror because you're a vampire." Sakura said to him and he nodded to her.

"And if I am correct you are part demon?" Sasuke asked her and she nodded to him.

"Yeah, I am. Dragon, Kitsune and Snake. Twenty five percent of each of them and twenty five percent human." She told him, he already knew this though, he had just wanted to hear it from her.

"Why are you not in your demon form now?" Sasuke asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't want to be, it gets annoying sometimes." Sakura answered.

"Why would it get annoying?" Sasuke asked.

"You obvious never had someone try and rub your ears or tail." Sakura told him and he chuckled. "It's not funny, it's painful." She muttered and he chuckled even more at her.

"So who was at the door?" She asked him changing the subject, not bothering to turn around.

"My father, he was looking for you and he told me something about Itachi." Sasuke told her, once his chuckling ceased and she whirled around to face him.

"Itachi? What about him?" She asked him with concern.

His eyes narrowed at her. Just what were they before they were captured?_ 'They better not have been together.' _Sasuke thought, not liking the idea at all. **_'Why not? It's not as if we care right?'_** His inner self said to him but he was not so sure about the answer to that so he just kept his mouth shut.

"Why do you care so much about him? What is he to you?" Sasuke asked her, his eyes narrowing even more than before. Sakura was a little confused by the sudden change in moods but than her anger go the better of her.

"That is none of your business, just tell me what they're going to do to him." Sakura told him, her eyes narrowed into slits like a dragons.

"Not until you tell me what your relationship with him is." Sasuke told her, folding his arms over his chest.

"Why must you know?" She asked him.

"Because I wish to." He replied to her and she sighed.

"He was nothing more than a friend of mine," She said to him, "A very over-protective friend." She muttered the last part but he still heard her.

"So you and him were not…together?" Sasuke asked after a moment and she looked at him with curiosity.

"No, what would make you think that? And why would you care if he and I were together?" She asked him.

He stared at her, wondering if he should tell her what he wanted to. After a moment he decided.

**_(A/N: End of chapter two. Hope you guys like it so far._ _I thank the people who took the time to review the story. I really appreciate it. I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I get ten reviews, sorry but I'm very greedy. I love when people review my stories because it makes me want to write more. Anyway thank you once again.) _**


	3. Midnight Accident

_**Summary: **_He's a prince, she's a princess, he's cold, she's warm, he's bad, and she's good. Their basically complete opposites but what happens if they meet and fall in love on sight? Especially when their families have been feuding for the past 100 years? Can they over come the obstacles placed in front of them or will they fail and fall apart?

_Thoughts _

_**Sasuke/Sakura Inner Self**_

_**Chapter Three: Accident **_

"You really want to know why I want to know?" He asked her, moving his mouth close to her ear once again. She shivered as his breath tickled her ear. Her face tinting to a reddish color once again. She nodded her head, looking at him from the corner of her eyes, watching his every moment, intently.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded once again. He rested his head on her shoulder, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Your pretty, you know that right?" He asked her, as he went over her reflection. She was about five foot seven, jade green eyes, and unusual pink hair that went up to her back. She wore no clothes signifying that she was a royal; she wore only commoner's clothes.

Just a plain white shirt and some black pants. Both had multiple stains of dried up blood on them and some dirt stains as well. There was only one thing that told she was a royal. Well maybe a few things but you couldn't see them too well. One visible thing was on her chest. There was a silver necklace, with three pendants. One was of a dragon, the next was of a kitsune and the last was of a snake.

The dragon was black with red, and silver eyes. Gold spikes ran down it's back and black wings were coming from it's back. It's white fangs were showing as were it's claws.

The kitsune was white with blue eyes, white ears with black tip stood atop its head. It also had multiple tails. Some were white and black, some were white and gold and other's were gold and black. There were eight tails in all.

The snake was silver with yellow eyes; it's sides having stripes of white, black and red.

Her face tinted to a pink once again but this time it was lighter, for she was getting used to him saying something that made her blush already.

"Your cute when you blush too." He told her as he looked at her pink face from the mirror. He placed his cheek on her shoulder so his head laid side ways on it.

"Are you going to answer my question?" She asked him, trying to ignore the heat on her face as she received multiple compliments from a guy she seemed to just only meet. He just sighed.

"Yeah, I'm going to." He said to her and she waited for him to continue. When he didn't she said, "Well? Any minute now." He chuckled a bit at how impatient she was.

"Never said I'd tell you today right this moment." He replied to her, his mouth moving next to her ear once again but from his new position on her shoulder. She pouted at the answer he gave her but shivered again as his breath his her ear and neck.

"That's not fair. You said you'd tell me." Sakura complained, and he smirked at her.

"So? I don't have to tell you right now. I said I would but when I'm ready." Sasuke told her and she pouted even more. She wanted to know why he was so interested in what she and Itachi were to each other. I mean why would he care if she were with him?

"And when will you be ready to tell me?" She asked him.

"When I'm ready." He replied.

"And that will be when?"

He shrugged, not knowing himself when he was going to tell her. In truth he was not planning on even talking to her from the start, but when he saw her he just became entranced, he wanted to know her for some reason.

He had the chance to now but he had to be careful for his father would not be pleased to know that he was keeping her with him. He sighed into her neck, making her shiver once again. He smirked at the reaction.

He liked that he could get that reaction from her already. He then brought his mouth up to her ear and nipped at it, earning a gasp from Sakura. She was more than surprise when he did that. Not to mention a bit mad. Why would he do that when he only just met her? Something in her mind clicked as she thought that.

'_He's probably been watching me for a while now. Damn him.' _She though.

She turned her head around to look at him fully, wanting to ask him a question, face to face. That was a mistake though. For his head was right where her head went, making them collide into each other, meaning their lips crashed together….

**_(A/N: End of chapter 3. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my dad punished me cause I went out later than I was suppose to. It really sucked; I got a whole lecher and everything. He's so annoying. Not to mention in the same week my mother got pneumonia. Anyway I hoped you like this chapter. It was shorter than the other too though. Sorry bout that. Well please review, and for those who have I appreciate it. Thank you.)_**


	4. Midnight Confessions

**_Summary:_** He's a prince, she's a princess, he's cold, she's warm, he's bad, and she's good. Their basically complete opposites but what happens if they meet and fall in love? Especially when their families have been feuding for the past 100 years? Can they over come the obstacles placed in front of them or will they fail and fall apart?

_Thoughts _

_**Sasuke/Sakura Inner Self**_

_**Chapter Four: Midnight Confessions **_

Sakura was stunned, she had not expected that to happen at all. She thought she would meet his cheek not his lips. Not that she wanted to meet his cheek but she was sure it would have been better if she did. Sasuke on the other hand was not at all surprised. He actually, seemed to be enjoying the contact of their lips. He pressed his lips against her more.

Sakura became even more stunned than she already was. She didn't like where this was going…, well actually she did but it was not the right for her. She had just only met him even though it felt as if she knew him for a while. He would have to wait. She pulled her head away and turned it to the side, away from him, to his disappointment. He growled at the loss.

"I think we should go to sleep." She told him and he sighed. He walked away from her, towards his bed. She watched him. He sat on the left side of the bed, and swung his feet over so he was laying on it.

"Aren't you going to take me back to the dungeon?" She asked in confusion.

"No, your staying here for now."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Besides if I took you back to the dungeon that would look suspicious. You leave and than come back?"

"So what am I to do? I can't stay here the rest of my life. I have to leave and train more. I have to become stronger." She told him and he felt a sudden pain in his chest.

"You wish to leave as soon as possible than?"

"Yes but I doubt you'd let me go."

"Why?"

"You're the Prince, you could be punished and banished from your kingdom if you did." Sakura stated and he nodded.

She was right. That would be a possibility if he was caught letting her go. Although it was unlikely to happen. He was the only heir his father had and his father would not jeopardize the throne to someone other than his own blood.

Which meant either him or his brother ad he was sure that that was the last thing his father would allow. His traitorous brother to obtain the throne.

"That is not likely to happen but it is a possibility. And just because I'm the son of my father means that I believe in this feud our family has." He told her and she gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, well I don't believe in it. Why fight over something that happened more than a hundred years ago? There's no point in it."

"Of course there isn't but our parents think otherwise."

"I know."

"So you wish to leave here? Where are you to go after? Back to your country?"

"NO! I will not go back there. I refuse to. I will not follow them anymore."

"Why? What happened to you?"

"Nothing. It's what they tried to do to me." She replied.

"What did they do? Try to kill you?"

"In their own way." She muttered but he heard anyway. His eyes flashed red.

"How?"

"They made me go into a arranged marriage."

"Is that so bad?" He asked, not understanding why that would make her run away. It wasn't so bad. Although if his parents had did that to him, he would flip out. It could not have been that bad.

"No, I suppose not but I…I don't want to marry just because it's my duty. If I got married I would want to love the person."

"And you left because you loved someone?"

"Yeah. I met him when I was a child. I don't know his name or anything about him, but that moment when I looked at him, I knew he was the one for me. I don't know how but I knew he was."

Sasuke ears perked up at this. He had had a similar experience when he was younger. He had gone into a foreign country with his father and he had looked at some girl and instantly felt a connection.

"How old were you?"

"I don't know, maybe ten or eleven. Why?" She answered.

"No reason. So you were going to be forced to marry someone you didn't love so you ran away form your home? That's seems kind of stupid and rash to me." He said to her, even though for some reason he felt relieved. She glared at him with a scowl.

"I don't care what it seems to you. If you had been in my position you would have done the same. Especially when you found out who you were going to marry."

"And who was your betrothed?"

"Gaara of the Sand." She mumbled to him.

She had meet him once before when she was a child and he had insulted and almost killed her. She had talked back to him and his demon unleashed. If Itachi had not showed up when he did, she would have been killed. That had never left her memory and she was sure it never would.

"Him!?" Sasuke said.

Shock was evident in his eyes but not his face. Gaara of the sand. He had met the fellow a few years back when he was still a teenager. He was like him in a way except he was not as bad as Gaara was. Gaara was ruthless and merciless. He at least had a bit of heart in him, Gaara on the other hand had not one ounce.

"Yeah, you met him?"

"A few years ago."

"He is the worse man I have ever met. I mean who tries to kill someone just for talking back to them? What kind of person…err….demon does that?" Sakura yelled but not loud enough to attract attention to them.

Sasuke sat up on the bed as his eyes turned to a blood red. Gaara had done what? He was going to make that demon pay if he had touched Sakura. The moment the thought entered his mind he shook his head. He was overprotective of her already, after ten minutes in her presents. He gave a inward smile. Maybe his heart wasn't covered in ice like he thought.

_**(Alright, chapter 4 done. Well as you can see I'm back. Thank god. I haven't been able to write for over three months because of moving. But now I can. So I hoped you guys liked the chapter. The next one will be up as soon as I get six reviews. Thanks to those who reviewed, I hope you continue to. Until next chapter.)**_


	5. Midnight Attraction

_**Summary:**_ He's a prince, she's a princess, he's cold, she's warm, he's bad, and she's good. Their basically complete opposites but what happens if they meet and fall in love? Especially when their families have been feuding for the past 100 years? Can they over come the obstacles placed in front of them or will they fail and fall apart?

_Thoughts _

_**Sasuke/Sakura Inner Self**_

_**Chapter 5: Midnight Attraction **_

"What's wrong?" She asked as she saw him suddenly sit up and watched as his eyes turned red.

"Nothing, just…What happened between you two?"

"He.. Well he tried to kill me to put it simply."

"Why?"

"Because I talked back to him."

"And he tried to kill you for that. Hmm…what a weakling. Letting words get to him." Sasuke said to her as he laid back down.

"You think that's weak? When words get to," when he nodded his head, she continued, "You're a cold hearted asshole." In the next instant she found herself back against the wall with her hands above her head.

"Excuse me?" He asked with a smirk. He knew she was just saying that to really se if words got to him but he went along with it anyway. It would give him an excuse to get close to her.

"I- I said you're a cold hearted asshole, who does let words get to him." She told him trying to ignore how close their faces were and the warmth of his breath on her face.

"You added the last part." He told her as he placed his head in her neck, inhaling her scent. She smelled mostly like strawberries but their was a faint smell of blood also. He could tell it was her blood by how it smelled. His eyes flashed red once more. Someone had hurt her. He growled softly so as not to frighten her.

"What?" She asked once she heard the growl. He kept growling and she didn't understand why.

"Someone hurt you." He stated. Her face showed pure confusion.

"Yeah, a lot of people have but what does that matter?" What does that have to do with anything.

"They made you bleed. I can smell your blood."

She got why. He was part vampire, he loved blood. Her heart began to race. What if he wanted hers? Although she was scared the idea of him taking her blood, there was a small amount of curiosity and desire that wanted him to bite her, just to know how it felt.

Sasuke noticed the change in her heart beat and let go of her hands, placing them around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her neck. He knew what caused her distress. He had said he could smell her blood and she thought that he wanted hers. Not that he could deny he did but he was in control of his desires. He could hold back, for now anyway.

"I will not bite you." He whispered in her ear and he felt and heard as her heart beat slowed.

"Than why did you say that…"

"Because you do smell like blood and strawberries. You smell good but I want to know who gave you those wounds that made you bleed."

"Many people have but my friends and I have killed all of them. Unless it was my friend's that gave them to me but that was only because we were training." She told him and he nodded. So she could kill? Maybe she wasn't as sweet and innocent as she looked.

"How many people have you killed?"

"I don't know, over five hundred, maybe." She replied and he snorted. Five hundred? That was child's play. He had killed over a thousand people and that was in the last two years.

"Only five hundred?"

"How many have you killed, Mr. Cold Hearted Asshole?" She asked him with a hint of anger. Five hundred was too much for her. What had he expected her to say, over a thousand? She hated killing in the first place, she only did it to survive.

"Over thousands." He answered, and leaned back to look her straight in the eye.

"Why?" She whispered to him. He saw the disgust in her eyes and looked away. For a moment it made him feel guilty. Just for a moment.

"Because I had to. I am in charge of my father's army, I am a prince. It is required of me to kill many." He told her and she bit her lip.

"That's cruel. I hate killing. I never kill unless I absolutely have to."

"We come from different environments. Of course we're going to be different." He said to her.

'_That's probably why I like you so much. Because your different.' _

'_**So you DO like her?' **_

'_Yes.' _Sasuke answered his inner self.

Right now he couldn't deny his attraction to his pink haired prisoner. She was different than others, she was gorgeous, with qualities like no other woman he has meet. She didn't mind fighting and although she hated killing she did it to stay alive.

"I guess." She said to him.

They were different. Yet he was not like she had been told. He was not or did not seem as cold as he was said to be. He seemed it at the beginning but not now. He was more perverted than anything else. And for some reason that didn't bother her one bit. Until of course she pictured him that way to other woman. That made her heart constrict and a growl erupt from her throat. She didn't like that idea too much.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he heard her growl. Worry was evident in his eyes.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" She blurted out before she could stop herself. She saw as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Why? Jealous?"

"No, just curious."

"Yes you are, your jealous."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Well it's not like you weren't jealous when I mentioned your brother."

"I wasn't." He defended, even if it was true.

"Yeah, ok."

"I wasn't."

"Than neither am I." She told him.

"You are."

"Than so were you."

"I was, so you are too. You like me." He said to her bluntly. Her face lightly turned red.

'_**Oooooo….someone likes the prince.'**_

'_So?'_

'_**You do? Ha, I knew it. You know he reminds me of that little boy we met all those years back. At least his eyes and hair do.'**_

'_Now that you mention it, he does.' _Sakura said to her inner self as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. They were the same eyes she had seen all those years ago.

'_**Hey, she's not denying it. I think she does like us.' **_

'_Of course she does. No woman couldn't.' _His inner self didn't bother saying anything else. He knew it was true.

"Sasuke." He was snapped back into reality as he heard her voice call him. Maybe she was finally going to confess she liked him.

"Yes?"

"You're the little boy I saw all those years ago, aren't you?" Or not.

"Possibly." So she had figured it out.

"Sasuke." She said to him sternly and he smirked.

"Yes, I think so. How did you know?"

"Your eyes."

"That's what told me it was you too." He told her, as he looked at her in the eyes once more. Her eyes were still as bright as they were all those years ago.

"Why didn't you say something when we talked about it before?" He shrugged in response and she frowned. He didn't like that. He leaned her forehead on hers and watched as she lightly blushed.

"Don't frown." He told her and confusion flickered in her eyes.

"It doesn't suit you." He said, answering the question he knew she was going to ask.

She was not sure what to say to that so she just smiled at him. A confused smile. She had only just met this man yet she was attracted to him as if they had been together their whole life. It was weird but it felt right.

"That's better." He told her.

"I only just met you. Why do you make me feel as if I've known you my whole life?" She muttered, mostly to herself but he heard it and smirked.

"Maybe we're meant to be." He whispered as he brushed his lips against hers. She didn't pull away this time.

_**(End of chapter 5. Well I think there's only a few more chapters to go but don't worry there is a sequel to it. Anyway I want at least seven reviews before I update. Thank you for those who have been reviewing, I appreciate it. Please continue to. Also some people might think that they're going to fast but it's love at first sight. It's kinda like Romeo and Juliet in a way except they don't die at the end.) **_


End file.
